The present invention relates to a card with a photograph which is made by printing a portrait image and a data image on printing paper.
At present, there are widely used various cards such as identification (ID) cards, driving licenses, credit cards, bank cards, oil cards, commutation tickets, consultation tickets and so forth. Particularly, those cards which establish the identity of a card holder, for example, an ID card for a company employee, a driving license, etc., present a holder's photograph (a picture of the face) as well as the holder's personal information including name, date of birth and so forth.
Among conventional cards with a photograph, there is known a card of the type using a core sheet printed with the necessary headings. The core sheet is formed with an opening, and on it is entered personal information using a typewriter or the like. Thereafter, a small portrait (a picture of the face) is fitted in the opening. The core sheet is sandwiched between cover sheets for pressure-welding them with heat.
For a conventional driving license, first an application form filled in with typewritten personal information is set in a camera. Simultaneously with taking a portrait of the applicant by using a taking lens of the camera, the personal information is printed on a reversal color paper (0.23 mm in thickness) by using another lens of the camera. The reversal color paper with the portrait image and the character image printed as above, is sandwiched between two polyester sheets containing an ethylene copolymer as their main ingredient, each sheet being coated with an adhesive layer on one surface thereof.
Since a separately prepared portrait is fitted in the core sheet to make a card with a photograph after characters are typewritten thereon, it is troublesome and inefficient to make the card.
Since a reversal color paper is sandwiched between two polyester sheets to make a driving license, the license card is likely to be bent. Furthermore, since the portion where the color paper is located in the license card is thick and the periphery of the card is thin, it is inconvenient to hand it. Furthermore, since the edges of the reversal color paper are exposed, water may penetrate into the card from the exposed portion so that the color paper and the polyester sheets may be stripped off.
Although the reversal color paper and two polyester sheets of a conventional card with a photograph have been heat-sealed with an adhesive agent having an ethylene copolymer as its main ingredient, there is a problem that the reversal color paper and the polyester sheets are likely to be separated if the card is rubbed hard.